The First Dark Crusade
''' The First Dark Crusade '''was the first and perhaps most devestating Chaos Invasion of the lands of Europe, and was defeated only after the Man God Sigmar slew the commander of the Chaos force thus sending the Chaos invasion into disaray. The First Dark Crusade would herald the beggining of what has become an endless cycle of violent invasions from the lands of Chaos into the lands of first kizlev and then into The Empire. The First Crusade was heralded as all of the further Dark Crusades were by the rise of an annoited champion of the Chaos Gods. Asavar Kul's rise would be extremely bloody, and so destructive and total was his control that the lands of The Empire were actually spared years of fighting because of his in fighting. Asavar Kul would rampage his way through the lands of the Rus before finally gaining complete control of the horde of Chaos and launching his massive assault on the forces of Kizlev. After defeating everything the Kizlev army could muster against him he would engage the city of Praag where the massive reinforcement army led by Sigmar would meet him in a massive final battle. Joined by a High Elven army from the Fortress of Sky, and a Dwarven army from Karak Ankor the two sides would fight for days. As the tide turned against the army of Chaos Asavar Kul would engage Sigmar into single combat, and despite being blessed by all the Chaos Gods Sigmar would defeat him, and cause the entire remaining chaos army to be routed. Prelude Chaos Rises In the forests of the Empire, the increased Beasts of Chaos in large numbers, while in the Chaos Wastes, the mighty army of Asavar Kul , the Anointed One, collected and set out on his march to the south. The Empire fell into disrepair in anarchy, as the power of the Chaos tainted soil, dried up lakes and fountains, the cattle hideous monstrosities gave birth to, meanwhile the civil war went on, and in the cities and more often Chaoskultisten with their supporters against the authorities charged. Wells were filled with mucus, the cattle got smallpox and the corn withered or was of insects destroyed. The Ostland and Ostermark were almost entirely by marauding hordes Beastmen dominated. Large bands of chaos came up in the hills north of Wolf Altdorf, and the empire was overrun by fleeing Orkhorden . Even the safe itself Reikwald had become uncertain by many Beastmen hordes. Countless people were in despair at the Flagellants, witch hunters were everywhere and burned innocent and guilty alike. Magician of Chaos laid claim on the control of many cities. Invasion of Kislev Soon the army came from Asavar Kul in sight of the northernmost inhabited by people of the Old World countries. Quick word spread of the largest ever seen Chaos army. Some report puts its number at 100,000, others even go up to 300,000 men in any case, the host of the largest Asavar Kul that has ever occurred as a single Chaos army. While Asavar Kul on the vertical control after Kislev penetrated, drew Engra Fellblade direction from NNW front against Praag, where he with his followers should Asavar Kuls combine huge army. Simultaneously attacked Valnir Æsling Kraka Drak , the capital of Norscazwerge on. Karak Dum and Karak Vlag the northernmost dwarven military cities was devoured by the Chaos Wastes and Sven Bloodfist raided coming from the northwest Erengrad , and burned before he retired from the sea. Here probably was Scyla Anfinngrim , was suspected of but which he later in front of the gates of Kislev on the side of Engra Fellblade fought. Other heroes of the dark chaos fought in the army of Asavar Kul, including notably Arbaal and probably Aekold Helbrass. Calling for Help Alexi Vasilivich , then Tzar of Kislev sent messengers to the south, to solicit assistance and Elector Bavaric of Ostland was the first who should be listening to the pleas. 1 He retired within a week after the arrival of envoys from Wolfsburg north to Kislev assist . When autumn came, the empire was largely in complete anarchy. Famine, destruction, civil war and constant attacks by Beastmen and Chaoskultisten had brought order to the collapse. Wake up Call In the winter of 2301 IC there was the first major battle in the war against Chaos. The armies of the Count of Ostland and the entire army of Kizlev met between the cities of Murmagrad and Chazak beyond Lynsk. It was the first crushing defeat for the people, as almost the entire human force was destroyed by the Chaos army, who were led by Kholek and his sun eaters. Kul himself killed in the battle one of the most important symbolds of Kizlev when he killed Urvitch, the symbol of the savage mind for the Kizlevians. Only a few survived and carried the terrible news of the disaster westward southward. In spring 2302 IC the forces of Chaos crossed the Lynsk the hordes who has been slowed by the bodies of the defeated enemy he froze up, and attacked the last regular troops Kislev now on both sides. Siege of Praag First of all, the horde of Engra Fellblade and his hordes of Chaos reached Praag at her side presumably the horde of Erlok-Eye, who came from Erengrad. Thousands of the people of the area had fled to the city, bringing with them all the food and cattle, which they were apprehended. Although within the city at every imaginable point food was grown, the first inhabitants died of starvation, and epidemics of Nurgle spread. The Hordes of Chaos before the gates were preparing for a long siege, and took only small advances on the gates and walls of the city. They waited a long time for the hordes Asavar Kul himself joined their army. In winter 2302 IC , after one year of defense broke Arbaal the city gates. A relief force of troops from Magnus was already a day's ride before the walls of the city, but could not save the inhabitants. With the fall of Praag roared a black wind of chaos to the world that not only captured Praag, but the dwarf kingdom Vlag Karak and Karak Dum crack with it. Praag was the cruelest fate. Man and stone were one. Tormented souls were trapped in the masonry. Few escaped the siege and warned the Tzaren in Kislev. Magnus is said to have wept blood, when he heard of the defeat. When you got there, they saw only death and destruction and followed the trail of chaos full of rage. They soon reached a Tiermenschennachhut the Horde, you went down with ease. It was not a big army, but this victory was important because the hordes of Chaos suddenly no longer seemed invincible. Category:History of The Empire Category:History of Europe Category:War